Things Harry Potter is not allowed to do
by LightLessStar
Summary: Just as the title says. It is little snippets, of things a OOC Harry. Also a has secondary stories, POV of different people. Do not own Supernatural.
1. Lake

Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: **Some sexual themes, but really mostly innocent banter; Insane-childlike Harry, Non-Canon, OOCness. Also I have a weird sense of Humor, you may like it or not…I really could care less.

**Things That Harry Potter Has Been Forbidden To Do**

Dean POV:

It is common knowledge here at Hogwarts that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is completely and utterly off his rocker. Don't get me wrong, he's really smart, scary smart, when he wants to be . But certain things just don't seem to occur to him.

Many students here have their theories about why he is the way he is. My theory, he was born that way. I mean I did some research on his parents. Bloody bonkers they were, not as much as Harry, but still…Bonkers.

Harry's father, James Potter, after all, had done some pretty spectacular and dangerous pranks. And Harry's mother, had been able to catch James and practically murder him…several times.

I'm not even sure Harry realizes what he is doing half the time, but, like I said…Harry is a genius. The first time I realized something was not right was when I first met him…well, I didn't meet him, but I saw him.

* * *

**1. Harry Potter is not allowed on a boat.**

A small, green-eyed boy sat on the boat, looking down into the black water. A shadow flashed and he leaned closer.

The boy grinned, 'Wonder what it is?'

"Harry, don't lean over too far…" A snobby looking girl with brown eyes, and wild, curly hair called.

The said boy looked up, and smiled at her, mischievous innocence in his eyes, "Ok, Hermione."

'She didn't say I couldn't jump in…'

She looked away not seeing the mischievousness in his eyes.

But two people did, one was in the boat next to them, Dean Thomas.

"Harry…" Neville Longbottom squeaked.

That attracted the red haired boys attention, as well as the browned haired girl's.

Before either could do anything, the boy stood up and jumped feet first into the cold lake.

For almost ten seconds not a word, or even breath was heard then,

"HARRY!?" The giant man screamed.

It took about a minute for the boy to surface, he didn't just surface. A giant tentacle rose out of the water with Harry in tow.

Harry giggled softly, "That was fun!"

"Why did you do that Harry?" Ron Weasely, the red haired boy asked.

Harry grinned impishly and shrugged.

The brown haired girl looked livid, "You didn't even know what is down there!"

She proceeded to rant and rave until they got to the shore, then she shouted, "Your not allowed on a boat anymore!"

Harry only pouted.


	2. Animal Problems

Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: **Some sexual themes, but really mostly innocent banter; Insane-childlike Harry, Non-Canon, OOCness. Also I have a weird sense of Humor, you may like it or not…I really could care less.

**Things That Harry Potter Has Been Forbidden To Do**

**Hermione POV:**

I think everyone realized something was off with Harry right away. He, from the beginning sought people out. Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, myself, and others who were outside the 'normal' range of people.

Neville wasn't raised with the purebloods, yet was one, and was never sure of himself. Malfoy, was a pureblood, expected to be perfect. Myself, I was a know it all muggle born, but I really was unsure of myself.

Harry sensed something about people, and tried to be everyone's friend. That may be his fault, as he was willing to give third and forth chances. It seems though, this mentality caused many people, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, to be a bit protective of him.

Harry is odd, but things probably would have gone very different if Harry wasn't so…innocent.

**2. Harry Potter is not allowed to try to teach Fluffy fetch.**

"Come on Fluffy! Fetch!," Harry cried, giggling softly.

The dog, that normally hated everyone except Hagrid, stood over the boy. The middle one licked him, getting slobber all over him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, "We are here for a reason, the stone!"

"Awe…ok then, later Fluffy!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Bloody bonkers, you are Harry."

**3. Harry Potter is not allowed to invite Aragog into the castle.**

"Wow," Harry said gaping at the size of the large spider, "Beautiful!"

"B-b-beau…Harry it's a giant spider," Ron cried.

"Nu-uh," Harry smiled and walked closer to the spider, peering into the monster's eyes, "friends?"

**Later:**

"He followed us here…can we keep him?"

Professor McGonagal took one look at the hairy spider and fainted.

**4. Harry Potter is not allowed to make friends with the school Basilisk.**

Harry stared at the large serpent, "_So…want to play goldfish?"_

Tom Riddle stood perplexed, and a little angry, the snake was his after all!

"_No! He's mine not yours."_

Harry sulked, "Why?"

Harry and other people's animal evidently didn't always mix, at least not when the owner was Tom Riddle Junior A.K.A Lord Voldemort.

**5. Harry Potter is not allowed to make Hogwarts into an animal shelter.**

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "And...how did it occur to you that this school could be an animal shelter,"

The boy questioned sat playing with a baby Caracal.

Harry pouted, "The muggle zoo they were at was not being nice….Orcad really likes Professor Snippy…"

He indicated the large gorilla that had it large arms wrapped around the greasy haired man, picking at the shiny hair, in apparent search for bugs.

The man in question's face, normally pale was beat red. The man looked like he wanted nothing more than to strangle the boy.

"Potter," he growled.

"Now, now Severus…He didn't mean any harm," Albus chuckled softly.

The Professors face turned purple, reminding Harry eerily of his Uncle. Harry wisely chose not to comment.

The large animal whooped when the professor tried to get up.

Harry could not hold in a giggle.

The professors growled and seemed to give up.

"Well," he said, his eyes still twinkling, "I believe you have learned a lesson from this?"

The boy nodded, and then sighed, "Hogwarts is not an animal shelter."

"Awe now, we will find a new place for them," he smiled, sucking on one of his ever present lemon drop., "But…for now I think they need to go home,"

"Minnie doesn't have a mom. I-I…"

"Well then," he smiled, eyeing the young Caracal, "Most need to go home."

Harry smiled.

He silently checked something off on his unwritten list, 'I am not allowed to make Hogwarts into an animal shelter.'

**Auhor's Note**- If you have an idea for something Harry Potter is not allowed to do let me know it!


End file.
